


It's the Principles of Donuts

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Meurtre: Kylux Middle Class Family AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, M/M, Middle Class Family AU, Names, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Hux, Violent, hux is rude, kylo is castrated, submissive Kylo, trigger warning, well...as much aftercare as you're going to get in this fucked up au haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux comes home to see his perfect wife and realizes that she's not as perfect as can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Principles of Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: I really don't know how to tag this, so.... 
> 
> This wonderful au was created by @jo2oo on tumblr! It's so fucking amazing and if you wanna learn more about it, [click here!](http://jo2oo.tumblr.com/post/143174586277/ok-guys-i-come-up-with-this-idea-with-my-friends)  
> I I LIVE for comments and asks on my tumblr! So if you ever wanna chat just say something!!! Lol!  
> hope you enjoy this fic series, and au! <3]
> 
> NOTE: I think that the family, uses she/her pronouns when it comes to Kylo. However, whenever I'm writing from Kylo/Ben's perspective, I use he/him pronouns.

It was a Thursday afternoon. Hux pulled in the driveway of his modest house. He had just finished an abortion and wanted to go home to his wife. His _perfect_ wife. He got out of his black chevelle and made his way into the house. The minute he opened the door to his house he smelled bleach and lemon. Kylo must be in one of her cleaning trances. Hux turned to close and lock the door.

“Honey,” Hux called out. When he got no response he became panicked. “Honey!” He yelled, his scream echoed throughout the house. He ran upstairs to their bedroom, expecting to see Kylo asleep, sometimes the pills did that, when he didn’t see her in the bed, he ran downstairs towards the kitchen and there was Kylo, whispering to herself and cleaning. The whole kitchen floor smelled of bleach. Hux took breathed in relieved at the sight of his wife. It seemed like Kylo hadn’t noticed the older man walk in. Hux marched over to greet his wife, but was shocked instead to see the pink box of donuts on the counter, was opened. He walked over to the box and saw that two donuts were missing. He scrunched his face, he turned to say something to Kylo about this and was shocked to see dirty plates and pans in the sink. Unacceptable! He stomped over to Kylo and tapped her on the shoulder. She continued on with cleaning and mumbling to herself. Hux had had enough. He bent down slightly and slapped Kylo so hard Kylo fell back and hit her head on the floor. Kylo turned to the floor and cried out. Her tears mixed with the bleach on the floor, creating a burning sensation in her eyes. Hux looked down on his wife, his possession.

“DAMN YOU WOMAN! I work hard for this family do I not?”

Kylo was still crying and wouldn’t shut up, Hux kicked her lightly on the calf, “Answer me.” Kylo nodded.

“Ah, ah, ah, use your words.” Hux spat.

“Yy-yes, you pprovide” Kylo sniffled. Kylo couldn’t understand what he had done wrong he was cleaning for Hux, to make sure that everything was perfect for him and their children.

“I am the man of this house! I provide! I fulfill my duties both as a husband and father do I not?”

“You do, wha-”

“THEN WHY, AM I BEING SUBJECTED TO THIS BLATANT DISREGARD FOR PERFECTION AND THE STANDARDS WE HAVE CREATED?!” Hux was shouting at Kylo, and all Kylo wanted was to make him stop.

“I don’t understand, Hux, what have I done?”

“There are two donuts missing and the sink is filled with dirty dishes!” Hux huffed looking down at his wife. Kylo looked at the counter, on the floor, then back up at Hux.

“The children, they were hungry. I’m sorry, _Brendol._ ” Hux’s lips twitched slightly. His wife never called him by his first name. There was something about hearing his birthname come out of his wife’s mouth that always unruffled him. Hux got on his knees and took Kylo’s face in both of his hands.

“That’s alright, sugar plum. I forgive you.” He gave Kylo a sweet but wet kiss on the lips. Then pulled her in for a hug. Hux bent his head so than he was breathing in Kylo’s ear. He whispered in his wife’s ears, “But you’ll have to be punished.’ Kylo shivered in the older man’s arms. Hux let go of Kylo, ‘Take off your clothes.” Hux jumped onto the island that was in their kitchen. He took out a cigarette and started smoking. Kylo got off the floor and began to take off his dress, he was still wearing the bloody stockings from this morning.

“Stop.” Kylo moved his head up at Hux but kept his eyes glued to floor.

“Strip for me, slowly.” Kylo smiled weakly. He took slid the kitchen gloves he was wearing, off his right hand removing each finger slowly. When he got to his left hand he did the same thing.

“Come here, Kylo.” Kylo walked over to Hux and looked up at him. Hux took his hand with their wedding ring into his hand. Hux held the younger man’s hand lightly. He bent down Kissed Kylo’s ring finger.

“You’re mine. I told you you that you were going to be mine. My wife. You’re mine and no one else's.” Hux stopped kissing Kylo’s finger and hand and grabbed Kylo’s chin, forcing his wife to look at him, with her big, brown eyes that Hux adored.

“Do you understand, Kylo? You’re mine.” Kylo nodded.

“Good, now turn around, take off this dress of yours, but bend down so I can see that pretty ass of yours.” Hux slapped Kylo’s ass and he gasped.

“You think my ass is pretty?” Kylo teased lightly, he spread his legs and bent down. It was difficult to reach the zipper on his dress but he was managing.

“Of course I think your ass is pretty. You’re pretty. You’re beautiful. And you’re mine.”

Kylo finally clasped the zipper and unzipped it slowly, so that he could further tease Hux. His ass was in the air, so that Hux had the perfect view of it. He let the dress slid off of him and moved it to the side. Kylo still had his ass in the air and waited for his next set of instructions. 

Hux just breathed the sight of his wife in. Kylo was wearing a lacy black bra with a fiery red trim. His skin was slightly flushed and Hux loved that little way that his wife would blush for him. Hux looked down at Kylo’s ass, which was still exposed and in the air. Just the pair of the panties that Kylo was wearing, was enough to send Hux over the edge. They matched the bra and had the same red trim and lacy black fabric. On the bottom of them were hooks that connected to her stockings which were black.

Hux moaned, “Come here!” Kylo got out of his position and walked over to Hux.

“You’re beautiful Kylo. Beautiful, just breathtaking.” Kylo blushed slightly at the compliment.

“Thank You.”

“Do you trust me?” Hux asked twirling Kylo’s hair in his hand.

“Of course, with my life.” Hux smiled.

“Good.” He took his cigarette and put it out on Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo gasped sharply at the pain and naturally jerked away from it. Hux placed his hand on his wife’s forearm in order better secure her with.

“Kylo, sweetie, I only want what’s best for you. What’s best for the family. You understand don’t you?” Kylo nodded trying to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Hux tsk-ed. He wiped the cigarette ash off of his wife’s broad shoulders and blew on it to help relieve some of the pain.

“You are not to apply anything to this. It is to serve as a reminder of your failures to keep up with your domestic duties, both as a mother and wife. Do you understand?” Kylo choked back a sob and again said nothing, only nodded to show that he understood.

“Quiet today aren’t we?” Hus said hopping off of the island and throwing his cigarette stub away in the waste bin. He turned his attention back to his annoyingly quiet wife.

“If you’re not going to use your mouth to communicate, than I guess we’ll have to but it to better use. On your knees. Sweetheart.” Kylo silently obliged. He got on his knees and held his head down, trying to do anything to please.

“Crawl to me.” Kylo got on all fours and crawled slowly to Hux. He tried to ignore the harsh

and iron smell of bleach that was everywhere. Once he got to his husband he bent down to kiss Hux’s shoes. And was met with a light kick to the face. He winced.

“I did not instruct you to do that, now did I?” Kylo said nothing only holding his face and looking down on the floor. Kylo heard what sounded like a zipper noise. Hux grabbed Kylo’s head and forcefully shoved his dick into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo groaned nearly choking on spit. He tried to apologize to Hux, and possibly beg him to slow down, but the sounds gargled in his mouth and against Hux’s dick.

 

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`

 

“Ah, now you want to say something.” Hux sighed as Kylo slowly went back and twirled Hux’s head around his mouth, “It doesn’t work like that.”

Kylo began to blow Hux. Slowly, he wrapped his tongue around the circumference. He wanted to taste, to please Hux. Hux moaned above him. Kylo slid Hux’s cock out of his mouth and took into his hands twisted it, he used his other hand to massage the man’s balls. Hux sighed deliciously.

Stop, stop, stop.” Kylo immediately stopped he put his hands on his lap and continued with his submissive role.  

“You almost made me cum, dear. And quite frankly I’m not done with you yet.” Hux bent down to kiss Kylo. Hux swirled his tongue around his wife’s mouth. Hux loved that way that Kylo’s tongue would hesitate then try to match her movements with his own tongue. Hux pulled his mouth back and smiled, “Be right back, stay on your knees dear.” Hux turned and ran upstairs. Kylo tried his best not to squirm or move too much. He didn’t want to upset Hux, but the bleach on the floor was burning his knees. Hux came back down. He was only wearing his pants. and was holding some objects in his hand. Kylo figured they were objects that the older man was going to use to punish him.

“Well, well, well.” Hux thrummed. He walked a circle around his wife. Admiring this image of her on her knees trying her very best to be perfect. Kylo wanted nothing more for Hux to truly believe that he was sorry. So when he felt the sharp pain of a whip on his back he cried out, knowing that his husband loved hearing him when he was getting punished. Hux circled him again and this time swung the whip across his chest. Fortunately for Kylo his bra prevented the whip from making too much contact with his skin. Unfortunately for Kylo, hux realized this and quickly unclasped the back. Once the bra fell to the floor, Kylo closed his eyes. Silently praying the old Catholic prayers that somehow, he remembered after all these years.

 _“_ _O Lord,_ _Jesus_ _Christ, Redeemer and Saviour,  forgive my sins,”_

Hux whipped him again across the chest, this time it stung so badly. Kylo cried out and looked at Hux with teary eyes.

_“Just as You forgave Peter's denial and those who crucified You.”_

Hux put his foot on Kylo’s back pressing him to bend down, “On all fours, dear.” Kylo obliged. His knees were burning and blistering at this point from staying on them for too long. He held his hands out in front of him and arched his back so that Hux could have an even better view. Surprisingly Hux didn’t react right away. Hux knew how much Kylo couldn’t stand the anticipation that came with being punished.

_“Count not my transgressions, but, rather, my tears of repentance. Remember not my iniquities, but,  more especially, my sorrow for the offenses I have committed against You.”_

Kylo felt Hux grab his his and nearly rip his stockings off. Kylo’s ass was now bare to the air, and he grew little goosebumps from how intimate this position was. Kylo tried his best to brace himself for what was coming next. Hux swatted Kylo’s bare ass with the whip and when Kylo cried out, it wasn’t just to make Hux happy.

“Darling, as much as it pains me to see you in this amount of pain, you do look ravishing.”

Kylo just sniffled and held his head down, feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

“Aww, dearie, don’t cry. I’m only gonna do one more. One more okay?” Kylo nodded silently, still sobbing.

 _“I long to be true to Your Word, and pray that You_ _will_ _love me and come to make Your dwelling place within me. I promise to give You praise and_ _glory_ _in love and in service all the days of my life.”_

Hux threw the whip down on Kylo’s lower back. Kylo’s hips bucked forward and he cried out. He was breathing heavily and gasping. Hux quickly turned him over and kissed him tenderly. Kylo’s ass stung from the spanking and from the amount of bleach on the floor. Hux’s tongue somehow soothed Kylo, and he melted into their kiss. They stayed like that for a while. Kissing each other, almost like any other couple, than Hux pulled away.

“Get up lie down on the island.” Kylo did as he was told. He hopped onto the island and layed down on his back. He was still crying, but not as much. The island felt cool and nice against his ass. Kylo felt like he was in a haze, almost a dangerous, yet calming haze. Kylo felt a hot finger up his ass. He winced immediately at the pain because he was so dry.

“Ah, Hux.” Hux twisted his finger even harsher, even deeper.

“I know, I know baby, but only good wives and mothers get lube.” Kylo turned his head violently, trying to ignore the pain. Hux slid his finger out, and Kylo’s hole was burning. He felt something cool and flexible, which he guessed was Hux’s tongue, roll around in his hole. Hux’s tongue felt cool against his anus, and he couldn’t help but sigh. The pain that was there, seeping through the cracks, is  now gone. And Kylo feels relaxed. Hux’s tongue greedily licks and plays with Kylo’s hole. Kylo’s a mess now and he’s starting to fall apart. Hux pulled back and stuck his finger back in. He was thrusting harder and harder and harder. Kylo was squirming against the touch.

“Hux, I’m gonna”

“I know, I know.” Hux pulled his finger out, and shoved his dick inside Kylo’s hole. Kylo gasped and cried out. It felt so painfully good to be filled up like that especially so fast. Hux didn’t start to thrust right away. Hux pulled his dick in and out of Kylo’s hole and watched as his wife was unraveling right in front of him. He grabbed her ankles and held them both in his hands. He started thrusting and looked at how beautiful his wife looked.

“You’re so beautiful, Kylo, so..” Hux’s voice trailed off as he noticed a red smear on his possession, his prize.

“What’s this?!” Hux stopped his movements immediately and Kylo cried out wanting him to keep going.

“W-what, what’s wrong my dear?” Kylo asked as innocently as he could.

“This, what’s this your leg?”

Kylo adjusted himself so that he was on his elbows and looked at what Hux was pointing at.

“There was an accident,” was all Kylo offered.

“An accident? What happened?”

“Scarlett, she umm,” the tears formed in Kylo’s eyes again, he hated messing up, and more importantly he hated failing Hux. Hux sighed and began to pull out, he was going to leave Kylo there, a sexually deprived mess.

“WAIT,” Hux looked down at Kylo his eyes flashing with anger, but a small amount of interest.

“I messed up breakfast, and the kids were hungry. That’s why there’s two donuts missing. That’s why there’s a cut on my leg. Hux, please don’t be mad at me.” Hux just looked down at Kylo.

“Oh, sweetpea, I’m not mad,” he bent down and kissed Kylo. Kylo hummed against Hux, trying to do anything for his approval. Hux pushed Kylo’s chest down forcefully against the Island, held his hands above his head, and spat,

“I’m disappointed my dear.” Hux was now thrusting at an unforgivable pace. Kylo moaned, trying not to cum, trying to focus, trying not to fail.

“See, the kids, aren’t going to respect you if you don’t respect yourself.” Kylo arched his back when Hux hit his sweet spot.

“Do you understand?” Kylo nodded quickly.

“Yes, yes, I understand, _Brendol_ !”

Hux nearly doubled his efforts, thrusting so hard, nearly causing Kylo to pass out from this supernova of both pleasure and pain. Pain from the spanking, bleach, and the emotional pain that came with the idea of failure. Hux suddenly came inside Kylo. His hole filling up. He was still trying so hard to not cum.

“Ah, you were perfect my dear, you may cum.” Kylo came so hard. He shook with the pleasure and his cock twitched, nothing came out of course, but the orgasm calmed him down deeply. Hux bent down and kissed him, Kylo’s legs wrapped around Hux’s body. They stayed there for a while. In the afterglow.

“Come let’s get you cleaned up.”

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`

Hux brought Kylo towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She was slightly bigger than Hux, but Hux could manage. He carried her bridal style up towards their bedroom. As they were going up the stairs Kylo murmured.

“Speak up my darling.”

“Do you really forgive me?” Hux paused and looked down at Kylo.

“Of course, I do my darling!” Kylo grinned and Hux kissed her as they were going up the stairs to their bedroom. They somehow made it to the bathroom and gently placed Kylo in the shower. He turned on the water and sat on the toilet watching as his wife cleaned herself. Hux eventually got up and went to their medicine cabinet. He grabbed a disposable cup that was next to their sink. He turned off the water in his wife’s shower, and handed her the pill and cup.

“Drink up, my love.” Kylo’s eyes looked solemnly at Hux’s hands. She eventually snatched the pill and cup and took her medicine.

“Good, good job.” Hux said, as he carefully watched Kylo down the pill.

“Darling, I’m going to shower and clean up, but I want you to go downstairs and finish cleaning. Okay?” Hux instructed Kylo. Kylo whined. That goddamn whine that Hux loved so much.

“I’m tired, Huxxy, please just let me sleep.” Hux grinned.

“You won’t be tired in about 5 minutes with the help of your medication… Okay?”

Kylo looked down and nodded. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. Hux stepped in and turned on the water. He listened as his wife got dressed and eventually he heard her heels travel downstairs towards the kitchen. Hux quickly finished and dried himself. He got dressed, and quickly, descended the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, where he had left his keys and briefcase. He smiled as he saw his wife washing happily, and humming to herself. The medicine must be working.

“Alright dear, I’m off to go pick up the kids, I’ll be back.” Hux grabbed his keys and briefcase, he walked up behind his wife and kissed her on the cheek. He placed his hands longingly on that beautiful ass of hers. Kylo hummed and nodded. She turned so that she could face him.

“Okay,” She kissed him long and appreciative. She pulled back and smiled at him. Hux nodded and left their kitchen, left their home and got into his car to go pick up their little darlings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Here are some links that I think you should check out! lmfao
> 
> LINKS:  
> [My Kylux/SW Blog!](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)  
> [Artwork created by tumblr user @nervee](http://nervee.tumblr.com/post/144632336401/i-curse-my-friend-for-indulging-me-so-much-in)  
> [Middle Class Family tag](http://jo2oo.tumblr.com/tagged/middle%20class%20family%20au)  
> [Playlist for this au and fic series](http://8tracks.com/assh0le/meurtre-kylux-middle-class-family-)  
> [The prayer that was used in this fic lol](http://www.catholic.org/prayers/prayer.php?p=742)


End file.
